The present invention relates in general to personal accessories, such as wallets, billfolds, pocketbooks and the like and in particular, to a personal accessory with quick-access.
In an increasingly security conscious society, the presentation of a driver""s license or other form of picture identification is often required to close a transaction or gain access to a physical space. For example, proper identification is normally required to cash a check or pay a merchant with a check or credit card. Moreover, a picture ID is mandatory for travelers wishing to gain access to the secured areas of airports. Moreover, the purchase alcoholic beverages and tobacco products is typically restricted to those who can present valid proof of age.
Driver""s licenses and similar plastic card forms of identification (ID cards) are the most convenience, since they are thin, light and durable. In particular, ID cards can easily be carried in a pocket in a billfold or pocketbook. In some instances, the pocket may include a window of clear plastic which allows the face of the ID card to be visible without removal from the pocket itself. Notwithstanding, presenting an ID card on demand still remains a somewhat awkward process.
For example, if the billfold or pocketbook does not include a windowed pocket, then the card must be removed, presented, and then returned to its pocket after use. Even if a window is provided, the billfold or pocketbook must be folded open such that the ID card is visible and the entire inner surface presented to the viewing party. Hence, not only is the ID visible, but also at least some of the presenter""s other property, such as credit cards or cash which are only partially concealed by a pocket or other receptacle.
One possible solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,821 to Hutchinson for Pass Case Wallet. Here, a pocket is provided on the outer surface of a conventional wallet. A plurality of simple transparent plastic envelopes are fastened by an extendable element within the walls of the wallet such that they may be inserted or extended into the pocket without unfolding the wallet. Passes or similar cards may be placed within these plastic envelopes. A single stiff or semi-stiff backing is provided for the plurality of envelopes, while the envelope edges remain unprotected from damage from the processes of extending and retracting. Moreover, the ends of the plastic envelopes are loose and appear to separate when extended from their pocket.
In sum, some means is required which allows a driver""s license or other ID card to be quickly presented, as required, and then as quickly be returned to the owner""s billfold or pocketbook. Additionally, the other contents of the billfold or pocketbook should be protected against unintended viewing. Finally, the design should be rugged, aesthetically pleasing, and securely hold the ID, card or other object.
The principles of the present invention are embodied in personal accessories, such as billfolds, wallets, tri-folds, pocketbooks and cardfolds which include means allowing the user quick access to credit cards, id cards and the like.
According to one embodiment of the inventive principles, a personal accessory is disclosed which includes a body having an outer cover and a pocket disposed within the body and accessible through an aperture through the outer cover. A holder includes a peripheral frame defining at least one window for receiving and holding a substantially flat object, the holder adapted to be inserted into and extracted from the pocket. A tether is included which has a first end attached to the body at a point within the pocket and a second end attached to the holder, such that the holder is rotatable around the second end of the tether when the holder is substantially extracted from the pocket.
Personal accessories embodying the inventive principles have substantial advantages over the prior art. Among other things, means are provided which allow a driver""s license or other form of ID to be quickly presented, as required, and as quickly to be returned to a secure position. Moreover, the other contents of the personal accessory are protected against unintended viewing at the same time. Finally, personal accessories embodying these principles are rugged, aesthetically pleasing and securely hold the identification card, credit card or other flat object placed in the holder.